1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of electronic devices and, more particularly, to a method of forming a three-dimensional stacked optical device.
2. Description of Background
Optical interconnect components are rapidly growing in popularity in the electronics industry. The need for higher communication bandwidth in newer electronic components is driving technology away from electrical communication busses. Electrical communication busses cannot meet increasing bandwidth requirements, predicted to exceed terabyte/second rates, foreseen for newer generation electrical devices. One technology currently being explored to meet the higher communication bandwidths is optical communication systems. However, even with the higher bandwidths afforded by optical communication systems, hundreds, up to more than a thousand, channels per processor module will be required to meet future communication needs. At present, existing optical packaging solutions present a challenge regarding assembly, cost and density to achieve a high number of channels. More specifically, current optical devices working at a standard wavelength of 850 nm emit and receive light on a side also provided with electrical contacts. Operational surfaces and contact on the same side limit packaging density and communication speeds.